The purpose of this core is to provide an experimental design, analytic, epidemiologic, and data management resource to the Conte Center. For data management roles in the administration of extant and new data files, the core will provide a repository for the data in the Conte Center in a secured environment. Data will arrive from multiple sources on a multitude of media. Data management will often require sophisticated technology and software expertise to create the final relational databases. From these permanent files, analytic files can be created for final analyses. In addition, the core will provide consultation in experimental design and data collection using epidemiological principles for clinical and experimental populations, and provide statistical assistance in the analysis and reporting the resulting data. Given the rich and complicated nature of many of the clinical databases, sophisticated statistical/epidemiologic techniques will be necessary to: (1) To design and implement data management procedures for all human data in the Conte center, while maintaining the structural (hardware and software) resources required by those procedures, (2) to maintain a central repository in which data from multiple sources are stored, while continually maintaining the security of those data and providing accurate and useable data files for analysis by Conte Center investigators, and (3) to provide general statistical, computer, data management, and clinical epidemiologic consultation and data analysis to Conte Center investigators and other Shared Resources. The statisticians and data managers in this core will be available for consultation in analysis, experimental design, and power in formulating and transforming the research hypotheses into viable projects and for future grant submissions. In addition to these roles, the core personnel will program and debug statistical and data management programs, explain statistical issues in design to project leaders and personnel, provide statistical/analytic programming, explain results from programs, and assist in preparation and reporting of results of the analytic portions of papers and resulting grant submissions.